One Last Night
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Oneshot! Danny and Sam have one last night together before he leaves to fight ghosts with Vlad. DxS R&R. Complete


**A/N1:** Previously A Promise, but now it's not. I changed it from D/V to D/S.

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

I loathe all the populars, but just the same, I am at a football game, pretending to support Dash and his other mindless friends. No, that's not true, I wasn't here to support the jocks, or even to pretend to; I was here because Danny came to support Tucker, the mascot, and I came to be with Danny, my boyfriend. The game had started at 7:00pm, and it was now 10:45. It was freezing cold and I had chosen to wear my shortest skirt and a tight fitting tank top, so my teeth were chattering. How was I to know that it would go into triple overtime?? Danny saw this and smirked.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Nope, not at all." I lied, the goose bumps on my arms and legs revealing the blatant lie I'd just told.

"Suuure." He said, heavy sarcasm coating his voice. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, instantly allowing warmth to flow through my body. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

My eyes were closed, and I had no clue what was going on out on the field, but then I heard a roar of screaming fans. I opened one eye and saw Paulina and the other s starting their favorite cheer. Darn it, I guess we won. Danny and I stood up to go get Tucker; I stretched and leaned against him as he guided me down from the top row of bleachers.

We made it down to the crowded track where everyone was congratulating the football players. More specifically, Dash, who had scored the winning touchdown, making the score, 7 to 0.

"C'mon Tucker, we want to go, hurry up!" Danny yelled. Obviously, he was getting tired of Tucker trying to pick up a date with a .

"Hey, chill out. I'm coming." He shouted. A couple seconds later he arrived sweating profusely, at our sides.

"How the hell can you be sweating?? It's freezing outside!" I exclaimed.

"You try wearing that stupid mascot suit for almost four hours, watching amateurs play football!"

"Whatever. Can we go now?" I asked, cold weather getting the best of me.

"Yeah, let's just go!" said an angry Danny. We headed toward his car which thankfully wasn't the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. It was a black Jeep that he had bought on his 18th birthday two years ago. We dropped Tucker off first; and with a wave he walked into his apartment. After about 5 minutes of silence, we pulled up to my apartment. I invited him in to stay for a while, and he accepted. I unlocked the door and we walked in. My apartment was pitch black, but before I could turn on the lights, Danny put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

I felt him pin me against the wall, he was so close, and I could feel his breath fly across my face. His expression turned to a wicked grin, and he kissed me. It was a fiercely passionate kiss that left me wanting more. His tongue gently ran across my lips and my mouth opened; not a lot, but just enough to let him in. His taste was so intoxicating. Then his large warm hands crept up my shirt and started caressing my bare skin, I moaned in pleasure, it definitely didn't get better then this, or so I thought. But then it did.

He backed up; still keeping us connected at the mouth, and collapsed backwards onto my bed. I knew where this was going, but I didn't care, I just followed suit and landed on top of him, in a very compromising, but comfortable position. From that moment, it only intensified. He slowly lifted my shirt above my head; all the while I was doing the same to him. Off, went his pants and my skirt. He was left in boxers, and I in my bra and underwear; and we made short work of that. A couple minutes later, we were both exposed, hiding nothing from each other, holding nothing back.

Our lips separated and I laid my head on his bare chest, and listened to his heart. I closed my eyes and tried to imprint all of this in my mind. It was my first time being so close to him, but I had a feeling it would also be my last. Tomorrow he had to go; he had to fight an important war with his father. Even though he d ghosts, he was being forced to go. His father's friend, Vlad Masters, needed their help to fend off ghosts. Neither of us knew how long he'd be gone, but we both knew he might not come back. I felt tears run down my face. I tried to stop them before they landed on him, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern in his ocean colored eyes.

"I don't want you to go!" I tried to be strong but I couldn't, I burst into tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be back...I promise" he said, gently stroking my hair.

"I promise..." he said again. He sighed and we held on tighter, both hoping that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm thinking about deleting this...but at the same time...I don't think I will. Idk. Please review.


End file.
